


Richard and Paul artwork

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little cartoons I drew of Richard Kruspe and Paul Landers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard and Paul artwork

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/paulchard_zps7e5f8674.jpg.html)


End file.
